


神奇的动物变身药水

by NAOAN



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOAN/pseuds/NAOAN
Summary: 哆啦a梦里有一集，大概是大雄想体验仙鹤报恩的滋味，哆啦a梦就拿出了”神奇的动物变身药水“，帮助动物之后在他身上滴一点，对方就会变成人类来报答你，报答完成后就会重新变回动物。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzzzzzZzZZzZZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzzZzZZzZZ/gifts).



> 哆啦a梦里有一集，大概是大雄想体验仙鹤报恩的滋味，哆啦a梦就拿出了”神奇的动物变身药水“，帮助动物之后在他身上滴一点，对方就会变成人类来报答你，报答完成后就会重新变回动物。

1.

古蒂被偷猎者卖到宠物店的时候还没满六周，他才刚刚断奶，亲生母亲被可恶的猎人拿去换了钱，是别的母狼在照顾他，但因为偷猎者，狼族的规模已经越来越小了。

那次和同期的小狼出去撒欢，又被两个偷猎者盯上，原本他们还想抓两只成年狼，它们的皮毛值不少钱，可那天却很倒霉，只碰上三只小狼崽，其中一个看着不远处的打闹的小狼啐了一口，扛上猎枪准备打道回府，另一个却说别急，把他们抓回去，卖去宠物店里，说不定会有什么有钱人会出高价买下他们。

古蒂是幸运的，和他一起出来的另外两只小狼，一只因为偷猎者糟糕的枪法当场就没了呼吸，另一只腿被子弹穿过，古蒂还没来得及搞清楚发生了什么，就被两个男人捏着后颈提到了笼子里。笼子很小，他同伴僵硬的尸体紧挨着他，另一只小狼温热的血将古蒂的皮毛染得越来越湿，受伤的小狼没能撑过路上的时间，当两个偷猎者打开后备箱的时候，他们看见两只狼崽的尸体斜斜地靠在古蒂身上，浑身是血的古蒂颤抖着注视着他们，不知道自己会去哪里。

 

2.

在真正劝说雷东多去养个小宠物之前，劳尔做了很久的心理准备，他知道自己是雷东多欣赏的后辈之一，但是凭着这份欣赏真的去干预前辈的个人生活？劳尔纠结的扶住额头。

事情源于一次小队员之间的打赌，输了的人要去解决前辈雷东多近期越来越糟糕的脾气，小队员们因为前辈的低气压叫苦不迭，又不敢当面问他情绪低落的原因，于是劳尔成了那个倒霉鬼，可是小黑狐狸再聪明，也摸不透雷东多的脾气，只好盲目地试一试，建议他去宠物店养个小狗小猫。

“……我会考虑的，谢谢你的关心。”

“噢我只是突发奇想……”劳尔僵硬地假笑。

“但你以后应该还是把心思多花在足球上，这个阶段对你、对球队都是一个重大的转折点……”雷东多的说教口吻再次出现了。

“好的！好的！我保证！”劳尔逃离了现场。

 

3.

雷东多没把这个建议当回事，或者他自认为自己根本没在考虑这个，养个小宠物什么的。二队新上来了很多小队员，要一边教导他们一边保持自己的竞技状态已经是很费神的事情了，他没有更多的精力去照顾家里多出来的一个成员，搞不好最后还会被动物保护协会投诉自己虐待动物，所以他发誓自己走进宠物店只是想随便看看，没别的意思。

就是这个时候他看见角落里的古蒂。和旁边笼子被精心打理过的、摇着尾巴的小动物们不同，他孤单地蜷缩在一个很大的笼子里，没有和别的动物混养，脏兮兮的，几乎看不出原来的毛色，有对情侣觉得好奇，朝笼子里伸进去一根手指想逗弄这只“小狗”，立刻被店主制止了，他解释说这是一只小狼，前几天被两个猎人寄卖在店里，都不敢把他和别的小狗小猫放在一块儿，他太凶了，之前有只和它同笼的雪纳瑞差点被他咬断了脖子，虽然年龄不大，对人类造成不了太大伤害，但因为没有被驯养，所以还是谨慎点好。那对情侣听完就失去了兴趣，他们想要个听话的小东西，而不是另一个麻烦。雷东多的心却被勾了起来，他问店主如果卖不出去怎么办？没有多少人家会想要一个小狼崽的，店主耸耸肩说那就扒了它的皮呗，虽然不大，但还是能卖不少钱，雷东多说我现在就可以报警，狼应该属于森林，属于他的家族，而不是在这个肮脏的、拥挤的小宠物店里。店主自知遇到了难缠的客人，但他又不想吃亏，就指着笼子说这样好了，也别麻烦警察了，十欧你可以连着笼子一起带走，要知道这个笼子我都卖八欧呢，雷东多看了一眼矮小的店主，给了他八欧，提着笼子走了。

把笼子放上车的后备箱他才觉得事情的走向有点不太对劲，再重申一边，他没想过要养个小猫小狗，更别说是小狼崽了，一路上雷东多都没从“我真的买了个狼回家”这个事实中恢复过来，到家之后他把笼子拿出来放在客厅中央，那只小狼好像一直睡着，如果不是肚子在一起一伏，雷东多都怀疑他是不是已经死了。

就这么放了一个下午，雷东多为了避免看见自己一时冲动犯的错误，一下午都没去客厅看电视。

 

到了晚上他有点饿了，才想起来笼子里的小家伙也几乎一天都没有进食了，他打开客厅的灯想查看下情况，发现那只一直沉睡的小狼在默默地啃笼子，灯打开的一瞬间雷东多和他目光相接，双方都有些尴尬。

原来是装睡……

但雷东多假装没看见，径直走进了厨房，另一边的古蒂也慢吞吞退进笼子里重新蜷成一团，把脸埋进尾巴里，假装什么都没发生。

雷东多随便弄了点生鸡肉，装在小盘子里，又找了个小碗装水，靠近古蒂的时候那只小狼又在装睡，雷东多有点无奈，他拍了拍笼子，对方还是不理他。

“别装了……起来吃点，明天我就打电话把你送去动物救助站。”雷东多觉得自己和那些对着宠物唠唠叨叨的蠢主人没什么区别。可是笼子里的小狼还是不理他，腿都蹲麻了，最后只好把盘子放在笼子旁边就上楼睡觉了。

 

4.

第二天醒过来，下楼进客厅，看见盘子里的肉都空了，小狼换了个位置团着在睡觉，他很小心地靠近准备收走盘子，几乎没发出一点儿声音，但那团毛球里立刻竖起了一双耳朵，警觉起来。

”我等一下就打电话，但是西班牙机构的办事效率你懂的，你可能还得在我这儿呆一段时间……”那双耳朵随着雷东多讲话的声音转来转去，他怀着一点侥幸心里打开笼子的门，像摸一摸狼崽是个什么手感。

结果立刻被咬了。

雷东多在内心骂自己是个弱智，他看着手背上两个小小的牙痕，已经出血了，小狼弓起背朝他呲牙，有想要再扑过来干他一回的气势，雷东多立刻关上了笼子的门。

这是他第一次看见小狼站起来的样子，对方的右后腿好像有点不太对劲，只是被毛发和脏东西挡住，看不太出什么。

去医院打针，雷东多又买了点酒精棉花和擦伤药，回到家悄悄打开前门，看见小狼还在啃笼子，看来打算是死磕到底了。他体贴地从后门绕进了房间。

 

下午雷东多给动物保护协会打电话，先是打不通，好不容易通了之后对方像是听不懂西语一般，让雷东多把情况复述了好几遍，他已经处在爆发的边缘了，那个接待员最后给出的答复竟然是“好的，过两天会派人过去看看的。”雷东多憋着气挂了电话。

他走到楼下，小狼可能是啃笼子啃累了，这会儿正在喝水，他的头已经探出了笼子，看见雷东多就想要立刻缩回去，但是卡住了，雷东多看着脸挤成一团的脏兮兮的小狼，一时间不知道是应该笑还是应该过去帮它。

还好雷东多走到笼子前的时候小狼已经把脑袋成功缩回笼子了，否则局面会变得更加尴尬。

“电话打过了，他们说过两天派人来看看，”雷东多蹲下来，“你是不是受伤了？”得不到回应，意料之中的。

“好吧……大不了再去打两针……”雷东多自言自语，做足了心理准备，打开笼子一把提着小狼的后颈拿出了笼子，小狼毛茸茸的，一开始还没反应过来，过来几秒钟开始紧张地乱蹬腿，朝雷东多脸上来了两脚，一边踢一边乱叫，叫声没什么震慑力罢了，只是指甲刮得还挺疼。

这时候雷东多看清了，小狼的右后腿的确被擦伤了，好在血已经凝固了，但是伤口处很脏，不处理的话很可能感染。他拿出准备好的酒精棉球往伤口擦，可能是力气没控制好，也可能是伤口还没完全结痂，小狼更加剧烈地在他怀里扭动起来，腿乱扑腾，叫声也变得越来越惨，雷东多稍微有点不忍心，但不擦干净的话，最后倒霉的还是这个狼崽子，后来叫声越来越弱，都没什么声儿了，腿也是偶尔才会抽动一下，整只狼只是悄悄发抖，它把头埋在雷东多的胳膊肘里，雷东多觉得它有点像害怕打针的小孩。

把小狼重新放回笼子里的时候人类都有些不舍了，他回到楼上拿了一调自己贴身盖的毯子塞进了笼子里，希望能给小狼带来点温暖，如果小狼能因此熟悉自己的气味愿意亲近他，可以说是一举两得。他甚至在一家叫做“多啦se梦的口袋”的网店上买了点宠物用的玩具和沐浴露，选购零食的时候有点犯难，最后听从店主的意见买了最受欢迎的那一款罐头。

 _栽了栽了_ ，雷东多躺在床上想，他知道自己这个念头是个不太好的征兆，见鬼的他罐头都买了快半年份的了（觉得是狼不是狗所以消耗会比较大），这和自己的计划背道而驰， _都怪劳尔，下次看见要敲打他一下。_

 

5.

之后三天天雷东多重复了“提出小狼、上药、放回小狼”的动作，到了最后一天，因为雷东多要去训练，上药的时间是早上七点半，夜行动物刚睡着没多久就被提出笼子，他迷迷糊糊地任由雷东多动作，上完药之后甚至没把头从雷东多的怀里拿出来，原来是又睡着了。雷东多看着怀里的小狼，因为沐浴露还没到，依然是脏兮兮的，但是软软的手感很不错，还热乎乎地贴着他，耳朵滑稽地竖着一只，可能是想要保持警惕，但是失败了。

晚上回来的时候门口放了个巨大的快递盒子，是之前从宠物用品店买的东西，雷东多把它搬进家，先从里面拿出个罐头打开放进小狼的笼子，对方闻了一下，似乎被过于浓重的气味呛到了，打了个喷嚏，就没去动这个罐头。雷东多有点生气，说好广受一切四足动物欢迎的呢，他认命地重新去准备了生鸡肉，还混了点牛肉，端给小狼，接着把沐浴露翻了出来，拿进浴室开始研究。

沐浴液的后面贴着一小袋不知道是什么东西的试用装，写的是“神奇的动物xx药水”，中间两个字被蹭地有点模糊不清，雷东多猜测是什么毛发顺滑剂，就混着沐浴液一起倒进了浴缸里。

放完水准备去抓小狼，对方已经把生肉都吃完了，一边舔嘴一边打哈欠，看见雷东多打开笼子也不像之前那样反应激烈，雷东多已经稍微有点摸清小狼崽的脾性了，只要顺着他的毛摸，一般没什么问题，偶尔还会舒服地眯起眼睛， _而且它应该很熟悉我的气味了_ ，雷东多想， _没道理还会挠我。_

 

6.

显然雷东多有点高估了自己，不过好在只挨了一小下，古蒂看见一池子水条件反射拔腿就想跑，他蹬了几下雷东多的胸口，被人类轻轻拍了下脑袋以示警告，一时间的第一反应竟然是反省自己是不是真的弄疼了这个人类，要知道对方对自己是真的还不错，在森林里的时候他都很少能吃到那么多新鲜的肉，晚上毯子也很暖和，虽然比不上窝在同伴身边一般，但比在宠物店的时候要好多了，可是要把他放进水里还是太超过了，古蒂挠了人类一爪子示意我们没熟到这份上，男人不为所动，他又威胁性地假装要咬雷东多的脖子，牙齿刚刚碰到皮肤，就被放进了浴缸里。

“嘭”的一声，雷东多得到了一个在浴缸里全裸的脏兮兮的男人，对方还保持着双手紧抓浴缸边缘的姿势。

 _这不是我的狼_ 。雷东多冷着脸紧张地想， _我狼呢？_


	2. 7-13

7.

尴尬之外还是尴尬，在雷东多问出“你哪位”之前，那个陌生的金发青年的嗖地一声窜出了浴缸，手脚并用跑了几步，可能是因为瓷砖太滑，又立刻摔倒在了地上，雷东多沉默地坐在浴缸边上看着男孩儿摔倒，或许是扭到了腿，在尝试了几下都没能再站起来之后，金发男孩干脆扭过头开始盯着雷东多了，皱着眉头，好像是在控诉雷东多为什么还不过来抱他。

“好吧……”雷东多走过去把男孩从地上抱起来，放到了沙发上。

“从最简单的问起，你是谁？”

古蒂没有回答，手撑着雷东多的大腿越过他，去够那条陪着他睡觉的毯子，刚刚因为雷东多要把他抱出来洗澡，顺手扔在了沙发的另一端。看着半个身体几乎扑在自己大腿上的男孩，对于那条小毛毯十分执着，雷东多心里好像有了一个模糊的、超乎寻常的答案，他试探着又问：“你是…你是那只小狼吗？”虽然问出这个问题的一瞬间，雷东多觉得自己好像白痴，他想自己最近可能真的有些不正常了，狼怎么会变成人呢？可能会被听见问题的男孩笑话，他刚想收回这句话，那个金发男孩出声了。

“我也不知道为什么，我、我只是害怕那些水…”男孩拿到毯子之后就慢慢从雷东多身边挪走，半张脸埋在毯子里，声音闷闷地听不太清。

“等一下，你真的是那只狼？”

“我想应该是的。”

“不可能，”雷东多眯着眼睛打量古蒂，“那只狼比你胖多了，它腿挺粗的。”

 

8.

古蒂没有听懂雷东多的质疑，他没有什么胖瘦的概念，但是听到这话，以为是对方要看自己的腿，就很乖地把盖住下半身的毛毯掀起来，露出了受伤的右腿，这下雷东多才真的相信了，虽然还沉浸在震惊之中，但还是接受了这个设定。

“好吧，你的确是他。”

“嗯。”

“你有名字吗？”雷东多没说他之前想过给小狼取名字，在入睡之前的阅读时间里，他曾经神游出去，想了一些可爱的名字，但又觉得取了名字，好像就多一层纽带，到时候要交给动物保护委员会时可能会多一些不必要的伤感。

“嗯……我想人类的语言里，发音是古蒂。”小狼坐在沙发上歪着脑袋思考，雷东多隐约可以看见他脑袋上好像有耳朵在一抖一抖。

“好吧，古蒂，”雷东多看着揪着小毛毯的男孩，那块毛毯对于人类状态下的他来说有点小，顾得了上边顾不住下边的，可能是沾了水的关系，人好像一直在发颤，“你等一下，我重新去给你放水，一会儿再洗澡。”

“不想洗澡。”古蒂立刻说。

“不洗澡太脏了，不可以坐在沙发上。”

“我可以坐在地上。”

“……地上也不行，不洗澡就不可以呆在家里。”

古蒂没再说话，他重新低下头去，雷东多权当他是同意了会去洗澡，走远了之后，也就错过了男孩的嘟囔。

“那可不行，我还要报恩呢。“

 

9.

洗干净之后，古蒂金色的头发完全显露出来，脸也洗干净了，两颗蓝色的眼珠盯着雷东多滴溜溜地转，他还是有点紧张，雷东多原先想让古蒂自己洗，可是小孩说什么都不肯，抓住他的衬衫还怕他会走，又干脆一口咬住了衣领，雷东多实在是没有办法，只好半抱着他进了浴室。

雷东多一边洗一边怀疑，古蒂看上去比他还是狼的时候瘦多了，脸也瘦瘦的，没多少肉，之前抱着小狼的时候觉得是个热乎乎的会喘气的小暖炉，刚刚抱他甚至有点硌手，而且小狼看上去灰扑扑的，洗干净之后古蒂金发碧眼，和小狼实在货不对板。可是那些细小的动作却又让雷东多不得不相信浴缸里的漂亮男孩是之前那个胖胖的脏兮兮的小狼，帮他洗到小腿上的伤口的时候，可能是还没好利索，古蒂又把头蒙进了雷东多的胳膊肘，只好安慰地拍拍他，却意外的很受用。

洗完之后雷东多要上楼找两件衣服，不仅古蒂需要，他自己也需要，浴缸里的水一半都被古蒂泼到了自己身上，可是对方依然坚持要跟着他，没有办法，用大号浴巾把人包起来，牵着他的手上楼。

在衣帽间里古蒂东看西看，还忍不住问问题。

“你叫什么？”古蒂坐在椅子上晃着脚丫子问他。

“费尔南多·雷东多，叫雷东多就可以。”雷东多专心地找衣服，他瞥了一眼古蒂的身材，把手上L号的衣服放好，准备找一件M号的出来。

古蒂点了点头：“嗯，可是我比较喜欢费尔南多。”

 

10.

古蒂坐在沙发上等开饭，雷东多的衣服他穿稍微有点大，又有点溜肩，所以袖子长出了一节，雷东多让他看会儿电视，小孩不愿意，一定要在厨房里贴着雷东转悠，结果裤子太长，左脚踩右脚，差点又摔了一跤，雷东多拿着锅铲及时拉住了他，脸沉下来，好像真的生气了，古蒂才慢吞吞去客厅里坐着，但因为是开放式厨房，所以眼睛还粘着雷东多。

晚饭之后雷东多才想起来要和宠物用品店联络一下，好端端的狼崽放水里泡一下怎么就能变成人了，一定是那个毛发顺滑剂有问题，点进那个客服账号，对方在线。

_—你好，我之前在你们这里买了罐头和宠物沐浴露，你们还送了一个什么什么神奇药水。_

_—你好亲，那个是会随机赠送呢，有什么问题吗？_

_—有问题。_

_—嗯嗯亲，怎么了呢？_

雷东多那句“洗完之后我的狼变成人了”迟迟没有发送出去，他依旧觉得这像一个毫无逻辑的梦，还在犹豫的时候手一抖，摁了发送，对方回复地很快。

_—嗯嗯，是有这个功效呢亲，报恩之后爱宠就会变回来了，也不用多担心哈。_

看了很久的屏幕，眼睛都酸了，雷东多确定自己没有曲解客服的语义，他不知道是该疑惑报恩的意义，还是疑惑“用这个洗狼真的会把它洗成人”，正要发问，客服给他发了一长串报恩药水的说明书。

 

11.

雷东多坐在沙发上研究，古蒂摸着毯子坐在旁边看电视，雷东多看看手机，看看古蒂，过了一会儿起身准备上楼，古蒂也跟着站起来。

“你跟着我干嘛？”

“一起去。”

“去哪儿？”

“你去哪儿？”

“我要睡觉了。”

“我可以和你一起吗？我睡在地毯上也可以。”

“不可以，等等，你怎么知道我房间里有地毯？”

“你刚刚看那个的时候我去过了，你都没有注意我走开了。”

“……那也不可以，你有这个时间还不如把客卧收拾一下。”

“离你太远了，我有点害怕。”古蒂抓着他的手不放。

“前几天在客厅睡笼子就不害怕了吗？”

“现在不一样了，如果你离我太远，我会睡不好的。”

最后古蒂把雷东多粘烦了，成功地睡上了雷东多的床，他抱着毯子安静地躺在雷东多身边，就这样过了一整晚。

 

12.

因为古蒂的腿没有好利索，走路总是一瘸一拐的，但是又没有尺寸合适的笼子可以把他关在里面，所以雷东多在古蒂耳边念叨了好久，让他别一个人出门。

“不会的费尔南多，我会和你一起的。”

“叫我雷东多。我今天要出门工作，你不能跟着。”

“可是我不会影响你的，我就坐在你旁边。”

“不可以，我的工作是踢球，明白吗？昨天电视上看过的，要不停地跑步。”

古蒂想，好吧，我的腿坏了，如果没有受伤，你还不一定能跑过我呢，他有点不甘心，可是费尔南多说如果他乖乖的呆着，以后等他腿好了，可以带他去球场玩，古蒂内心摇摆了一下，同意了。

送雷东多出门的时候，古蒂站在门口看了很久，直到雷东多的车转弯不见才一瘸一拐地回家。雷东多其实有些意外古蒂会同意，他是做好了长期战斗的准备，今天甚至提前了半个多小时起床，用来说服古蒂，可是没想到这么简单就成功了。

原来古蒂意外地是个乖小孩。

 

13.

古蒂一点都不乖。雷东多回到家看着脏兮兮站着的人想，昨天才洗干净，今天又变回去了。

“我有没有说过让你别出去？”雷东多实在很生气，语气里透露出一股怒意。

古蒂闷着不出声。

“说过没有？”他提高了音量。

“说了，可是、可是……”

“说了为什么不听？我有很多时间来和你玩过家家吗？”

“我不是想添麻烦，我只是想……”

“你想什么？你看见街上那些汽车吗？就算你腿还是好的，他们也能一下子从你身上碾过去，还有那些不怀好意的人，你都知道吗？”

“对不起、对不起，费尔南多，我想去森林里捕猎，我看见你储存食物的地方没有食物了，可是我找不到森林，我、我不敢走太远……”小狼语无伦次地解释着，如果有尾巴，现在也一定夹紧了。

“……你不用担心吃的。”雷东多心里有点愧疚，憋了半天才冒出来一句干巴巴的话。

“我想报答你，费尔南多，可是我不知道怎么做。”古蒂看雷东多没那么生气了，才敢走近，讨好地用脑袋蹭雷东多的胳膊。

“我不需要你的报答，伤养好了，就走吧。”雷东多把手从古蒂的手里抽出来，头也不回地上了楼。

古蒂愣在了原地。


	3. 14-24

14.

之后几天气氛都有点尴尬，雷东多不怎么理古蒂了，每次吃饭的时候也不怎么和他说话，只说些必要的——“递一下黑胡椒给我好吗？谢谢。”或者“你最近感觉腿伤好些了吗？”，每次被问起后一个问题，古蒂都像是被空气噎了一口，语无伦次不知道怎么回答。

一开始的时候想说完全没有好，离痊愈还要好长好长的时间呢，那样费尔南多就没法赶他走，费尔南多是一个善良的好人，但是这样回答，他会不会担心呢？古蒂会在皇马有比赛的时候守在电视机前面，看着皮球在雷东多脚下听话地滚动，不可避免地听到解说聊天说皇马最近陷入了麻烦、更衣室问题不断，作为球队里的前辈，雷东多一定压力很大吧。古蒂有些跟不上太快的语速，但是隐约能感觉到费尔南多最近有些麻烦，说自己腿还没好的话，会给他徒增烦恼吧。

纠结了很久，最后只是说“正在变好，但是好像会花点时间”，雷东多点点头，还没开口，古蒂又抢着说“费尔南多不要担心，我会自己处理伤口。”

之前一直不知道要怎么回报雷东多，这次他的恩人第一次直接向他提出了要求，却是让他离开自己，古蒂经常白天抱着膝盖坐在沙发上发呆，想，离开费尔南多是一种报恩吗？

 

15.

皇马的赛程有一些紧，经常客场作战，雷东多回家的时间越来越少，古蒂只能一个人在家里看电视，吃一些速食食品，他偶尔看着电视上被众人拥抱敬仰的费尔南多生闷气，嘴巴无意识地撅起来，有时候看见对方被别的球员亲吻脸颊，甚至会生气地把头埋进雷东多的小毯子里干嚎几声解气。

那一次雷东多离开家太久了，有点担心家里的古蒂，提前一班飞机回到马德里，回来的时候是半夜，进门就被震耳欲聋的摇滚音乐震住了，来不及打开客厅的灯，去卧室就看见古蒂埋在一堆自己的衣服里，脸朝下趴在床上，小腿还踢来踢去。雷东多深吸一口气，关掉了音响，音乐戛然而止，古蒂迟了半拍才从衣服里把头伸出来。

完蛋了，古蒂看着拿着行李包的雷东多想，以为他明天早上才回来，晚上忍不住筑巢本能，把衣服都翻出来了，这回绝对会被赶走了。

 

16.

“音乐开那么大邻居会报警。”

古蒂从喉咙里发出来一声呜咽以示自己听到了，他不太敢说话，知道自己做错了事情，也不确定费尔南多看见客厅里的酒瓶子了没有，事实上古蒂脚边就有两个空的啤酒罐，他趁着衣服床单乱七八糟的时候把罐头往里踢了一点。

“拿出来那么多衣服，想干嘛？”雷东多走近古蒂，在床上坐了下来。

“……以为你明天才回来，我很想你，费尔南多。”古蒂随着雷东多的靠近紧张地坐正了，挺直了腰板，头发还因为刚刚在衣服里乱蹭而滑稽地支愣在脑袋上。

“……你可以打电话给我，我有给你留过电话。衣服弄得乱七八糟，要整理很麻烦啊。”

古蒂有点惊讶，他以为费尔南多留下电话只不过是为了防止他碰到些紧急情况，危及生命的那种，所以就算想他快到发疯，古蒂也没能拨出那个号码，要怎么说？我很想你费尔南多，我一直很难睡着，古蒂难以想象费尔南多会怎么回答，说不定会更让对方觉得自己是个幼稚的、长不大的家伙，哎，古蒂偶尔会在心里叹气，如果我再长大一点就好了。所以他并没有想拨出那个号码，也不知道雷东多有时候会在更衣室换完衣服或者酒店里休息的时候幽幽地盯着手机看不出情绪，有些小队员被沉默的前辈也吓的不敢吱声。

看古蒂呆住的模样，雷东多觉得很是可爱，忍不住靠近了摸摸他的脑袋，这时候才闻到一些没有散去的酒精的味道。

“你喝酒了？”雷东多停住了正在抚摸脑袋的手。

“呃，”古蒂眼神飘来飘去，“我、我以为是果汁，我不认识字，你知道的。”他撒谎。

雷东多眯着眼睛看了一会儿古蒂，对方的脸因为谎言而涨红了，讲话也磕磕巴巴的，说什么不认识字，假装自己是个什么都不懂的小狼崽子，雷东多哼了一声不想再追究。之前他在家喝红酒的时候给好奇的小狼尝过一口，对方呛了一下，咳嗽了几声，红酒让古蒂薄薄的嘴唇更显得像某种饱满的浆果，轻轻咬一口就会有汁水流出来，雷东多忍了一会儿，最后还是伸手把古蒂的嘴擦干净，那时候对方脸颊已经因为酒精而泛上了均匀的粉色，脑袋搁在餐桌上，眼睛一眨也不眨地粘着雷东多，看上去迷迷糊糊的，比平时安静很多，看见雷东多的手伸过来还会傻笑。

古蒂难以想象自己就这么逃过一劫，雷东多开始整理床铺，他看上去很累了，眼下泛着疲惫的青色，把古蒂拿出来的衣服一件件叠好放回柜子里，古蒂看着雷东多的动作突然很愧疚，他不仅在费尔南多家蹭吃蹭喝蹭住处，还要给主人添麻烦，刚刚还对费尔南多撒了谎，他没有追究，还一直忍耐着自己，真是个好人，而且他好厉害呀，古蒂想起足球解说的评论，费尔南多是骄傲的坎帕斯雄鹰，肩负着马德里球迷的期待，现在却因为自己的任性，在长途的奔波之后，回到家里没法休息。古蒂一边慢吞吞地叠衣服一边想，酒精的余韵还没有过去，他迷迷糊糊地想了很久报恩的方法，直到雷东多整理完房间，和他一起躺在床上，盖好被子之后，才想起来费尔南多之前的话。

 _“伤好了就离开吧”_ ，是这么说的。

 

17.

“费尔南多，我最近给自己起了新的名字，是何塞。”

“噢。”听上去不太关心。

“是我喜欢的乐队的主唱的名字，何塞，费尔南多，你叫我一下吧。”

“我觉得古蒂就很好。”

“叫一下吧，费尔南多，从没人这么叫过我呢。”古蒂侧着身子戳费尔南多的手臂，对方一开始不吭声，实在被弄的烦了，才喊了一声“何塞快睡觉吧”，古蒂盯着雷东多的蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮，听到自己的新名字，露出一个羞赧的微笑。

“晚安，费尔南多。”

 

18.

第二天醒来的时候古蒂已经不在了，雷东多对着古蒂掉落在枕头上几根的金色头发发呆。

他像往常一样给自己做早餐，然后出门训练，好像没有什么不同，也没有去细想古蒂为什么会跑掉。把他买回来的时候就想过会有这一天，但“古蒂古蒂”地叫多了，倒也生出一些隐秘的感情来，虽然这么说，古蒂跑掉也是意料之中的，说什么动物报恩药水，哪有那么神奇的东西，大概是什么奇怪的把戏吧，古蒂想变回来的话自然就变回来了。再说自己之前不是还赶他走吗，只是最近聚少离多，不知道他的腿伤好了没有，天气预报说明天会下雨，希望那时候古蒂已经回到了他熟悉的狼群。

队员们却有点担心，虽然看上去一切正常，可前辈总是弥漫着奇怪的低气压，对着手机的时间更长了，神色怎么也不像是在和女友聊天，凑过去一看，是在对着屏保上的小动物发呆。

“哇哦，可爱的狗狗，”卡洛斯打趣着，“不知道你家还养狗呢？”

“前段时间捡来的，其实是小狼，不是狗。”莫名地看出了骄傲的神色，像是在炫耀一样。

“好吧，很酷，什么时候带来给大家看看？会咬人吗？”

“不会咬我，你们我就不确定了，”炫耀的语气更加明显了，却又突然低沉下去，“可是现在不在我家了，他回去了吧，森林。”

 

18.

古蒂抱着小毯子半夜从雷东多家里跑出来的时候在不自觉地哭，眼泪流进脖子里弄得他痒痒地才发觉，本来以为自己已经足够了，这样粘着费尔南多，总有要离开的一天，自觉的离开是报恩呀，他这样想，就不觉得那么难过。

跑到两个街区之外，古蒂已经不太认识回去的路了，变成人类之后他的鼻子变得没有以前好用，但是也不需要记得回去的路。刚刚痊愈的小腿经过一系列跑动，又有点疼，古蒂就在马路旁边蹲下来，把头埋进雷东多的小毯子里，等待着自己报恩结束变回小狼的时刻。

可是没有，他从天黑等到天亮，没有变回去，以为是因为费尔南多还没有睡醒，又从早上等到了晚上，依旧没有变化，半夜下起了雨，古蒂在不知名的屋檐下面躲了一夜，寒冷与恐惧折磨着他，但是心里只有一个念头。

报恩没有成功。

 

19.

在街上漫无目的地乱晃，他不知道是哪个环节出了差错，遗憾却又庆幸。第二天中午的时候肚子好饿，闻到餐车里的炸肉丸的味道就不想走，看他长得好看又可怜兮兮的，女店主非常乐意送了他一份炸丸子。

就是这个时候雷东多才再一次见到古蒂，青年人小心翼翼地接受了女店主的好意，在餐车前的简易折叠椅上吃小肉丸，很珍惜的样子，雷东多有点嫉妒，以前在家也不见他那么珍惜自己做的饭。他站在马路的另一边注视着古蒂，马德里的阳光洒在古蒂身上，他的金发被照得几乎有点晃眼，让本就年轻的古蒂显得更像一个没有成年的男孩，雷东多没有意义地想，应该进皇马青训的那种小孩。

一批又一批行人从雷东多的身边走过，他在原地站了很久。

 

20.

肉丸快要吃完的时候，古蒂抬起头想再去谢谢好心的店主，一晃眼，看见街对面站着一个他最熟悉的人。

古蒂的眼神猝不及防地对上雷东多的，他只僵硬了一个瞬间，就想立刻冲入对方的怀里，把嘴巴贴在费尔南多的脖子上，他想紧紧地抱住费尔南多，告诉他自己有多想他。

心里这样想，却连站起来的力气都没有，只好看着费尔南多朝自己走过来。

 

21.

“费尔南多。”

“古蒂？”雷东多看着对方眨了眨眼把头低了下去，金色的睫毛像两只蝴蝶停留在他蓝色的眼睛上扑棱。

“我又失败了，我好像什么事情都做不好。”

“是什么事情？”

“报恩呀，之前说的，费尔南多说伤好了就走吧，可是……”古蒂努力让自己看起来开心点，“可是费尔南多，这样好像也不行。我下定决心要走了，以为这样就是报恩，可是、可是我还是这个样子……”他把人类的手伸到菲尔南多面前给他看，说到最后都快要哭了起来。“别哭，别哭，何塞，”雷东多握住古蒂的手，冰冰凉的，又注意到他的头发也湿漉漉的，想必是因为昨天晚上下雨的原因，“报恩那种事，你是认真的？”“当然是真的，”古蒂被雷东多握住的手指动了动，“虽然不想走，不可以走，有时候也有一走了之的想法，但还是更想要呆在你的身边……”

直到这一个瞬间，雷东多才明白了这一切的含义与缘由，那些曾经以为是单方面的隐秘情绪原来并非是单向，他总是觉得古蒂是因为自己救了他才会有这样的表现，却不知道这一切全然出于坦荡的爱意，谁会爱一个人到那么理所应当的地步呢，可以雷东多曾经把他推的那么远，不知道小孩的心快要被捏碎了。他把不断抽泣的古蒂抱进怀里，一下子不知道要说什么，在路人看起来是十分奇怪的场景。

 

22.

“好了，好了，别哭了，不是小孩了。”雷东多安慰到，这让古蒂哭地更凶了，肩膀一抖一抖的。

“我以前不知道，这一切，是我太笨了。”

“你说要报恩，我当成是开玩笑，何塞，那时候我心里只想着私自养野生动物是违法的，或许有一天动物保护委员会会把我告上法庭。”怀里的小狼听见之后吓的打了个抖。

“我不知道你是认真的，我不知道你是真的……喜欢我。”

“如果你一定要报恩的话，何塞，可不可以一直陪在我身边？”

 

23.

古蒂半天没有说话，头埋在雷东多脖子旁边，哭得上气不接下气，顺了一会儿气，才开口。

“……是爱。”

“什么？”雷东多看着眼睛湿漉漉的小孩一下子没反应过来，只看到对方睫毛被泪水糊成一簇一簇的，眼眶和鼻子都泛着红色，像被惹哭的圣诞麋鹿。

“我爱你，电视上说爱和喜欢是不、不一样的。”

 

24.

雷东多不知道古蒂都看了些什么电视剧，但他猜测下一步应该是一个吻。


End file.
